


And Good Always Triumphs

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Adorkable, Bondage, Cock Tease, Demon Sex, F/M, Good vs Evil, Married Couple, Married Sex, Roleplay, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most virtuous paladin succumbs to the pleasures of the flesh sooner or later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Good Always Triumphs

Danyel was surprised to find his wife perched at the end of their bed - at this hour she would usually be scrying, or perhaps working on her research. Alma also wore a shift he hadn't seen before, either, a low-cut lavender silk one that made her breasts look unexpectedly full. "Hello, dear," he said politely, smiling as he unbuckled his sword-belt and set it aside.

"Oh, tsk, you might need that," she told him, smiling back in a mischievous way.

"What… for?"

"Well, in order to subdue the dangerous succubus who's lying in wait for you, of course."

Danyel chuckled, but stopped when he saw that she was frowning. "I… all right then. I see that you've taken my wife's form in order to seduce me, demon."

Alma nodded, standing to approach him. Her red hair tumbled loose over her back, and the freckles on the tops of her breasts were quite distracting when she drew near enough that he was looking down at her. She began to unbutton his jacket, teasingly slow. "I expect you'll try to resist... at first. But you'll give in to my fiendish wiles eventually, and then... mmm." Her fingers slid down his chest, hooking into the waist of his trousers. "Even the most virtuous paladin succumbs to the pleasures of the flesh sooner or later." She suddenly jerked him close, pressing her thigh between his legs, making him throw his arms around her, and pulling him down for a kiss.

Danyel let her kiss him for a moment before pulling away. "You'll never have your way with me, wicked creature! I love only my beautiful wife, and I would never betray her, especially not with such a filthy slut as yourself." He watched Alma carefully to make sure he hadn't gone too far with that one, but she only smiled in response and unfastened his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Her hand crept slyly down his front, teasing his already-stiff cock.

"So, you think I'm a filthy slut?" She gripped him more tightly, hard enough to make him groan. "You seem to have a liking for filthy sluts, then, if that's the case."

"You're using your foul magics on me, that's all," Danyel protested. "I would never, never… gnhhh, gods protect me..." He grabbed a handful of the silk shift and tugged it up past her knees, at the same time burying his face in the softness of her breasts.

Alma chuckled, an unexpectedly evil sound. "I have you in my clutches now!" She half-led, half-dragged him to the bed, where they tumbled together onto the mattress, legs and arms in a tangle. Danyel was on top of her momentarily, until she rolled him over and straddled his hips. "Your defeat is inevitable," she murmured, licking her lips playfully as she ripped his shirt open, losing at least two buttons in the process.

"I feel like I should struggle," he said to no one in particular, "and yet, somehow, I find it hard to resist..." He pushed her shift up past her waist, reaching beneath it to cup her breasts. "They do say that evil often assumes a tempting formmphrh," he added, being interrupted by another kiss. Her red hair surrounded his face, so that he could see nothing but her. "Alma," he murmmured when she drew back slightly for breath.

"Am I?" she asked, tracing the line of his jaw with a single finger. "You can't be sure, can you." She shifted her hips, moving against him in a most intoxicating way. "Your proper, ladylike, virtuous wife, would she do this?" She bit his lip sharply, making him gasp, and took his wrists, pinning him down to the bed. "Hold person," she whispered against his ear, and suddenly he found himself unable to move. "It doesn't last too long, but it should be sufficient." Alma grinned and reached down beneath the bed, bringing out a coil of rope she must have stashed there earlier. "So much easier this way," she smiled, and knotted the rope around his extended arms, looping the ends about one of the posts of the bed.

Soon enough, Danyel could move again, or at least, he would have been able to if he wasn't restrained. "That wasn't very nice," he told her sternly.

"I don't think it says anywhere that creatures of evil are expected to play fair," she replied. "Actually, the opposite. Now I have you just how I want you, mmm." She stroked his cock playfully, teasing him with the tips of her fingers until he moaned. "You like that, don't you."

"Mmff, Alma, please..."

She shook her head. "You keep calling me that, Ser, but you're sadly mistaken. I am, in fact, a naughty succubus." And with that, she tugged off her shift, tossing it aside. Her breasts were small and high, her belly soft and gently rounded, her skin pale as milk and dotted with freckles - he knew his wife's body intimately, knew every one of those freckles was in the right place. It was oddly reassuring.

"If I had my sword, I'd teach you a lesson you'd not soon forget," he told her, frowning in mock anger.

She took his aching manhood in her fist, more firmly than before. "Use this instead." He nodded, words lacking, and she clambered atop him, guiding him inside her. She leaned forwards, resting her hands on his chest to steady herself, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. "Ohh, that's good," she sighed. He strained up to reach her, and managed a momentary kiss before she drew back, smiling. "Even paladins fall from grace, I see."

"Harlot," he murmured, letting his head fall back on the pillow as she began to ride him, her sturdy thighs working steadily. She was soon bouncing vigorously, and he would have reached out to caress her breasts, or between her legs to stroke her clit, if his hands hadn't been bound. He began to twist his wrists slightly, feeling the give of the rope. Alma wasn't an expert at knots - or maybe he was meant to escape all along. He suspected that even in her fantasies, Alma would want good to triumph over evil, even pretend evil.

Despite being increasingly distracted by her moans and the feeling of her, close and warm and tight around him, he managed to get one hand free, and then the other. He waited until Alma tilted her head back, mouth open and eyes closed, before he grabbed her suddenly about the waist and rolled her over, keeping his cock buried inside her. She gave a little shriek, being abruptly trapped beneath him. He pinned her wrists above her head, as she'd done to him, and grinned. "It seems the tables have turned, temptress," he told her, thrusting into her hard enough to make her cry out.

"Oh, please, please..." She struggled beneath him, but he didn't release her.

"You can beg for mercy, but it won't do you any good, fiend." Danyel knew it wouldn't be long now, not the way she was gasping against his shoulder, squirming in his grip. The pressure was building, sweat beading on his brow, at the hollow of her throat, at every juncture where their skin touched. "Ohh, gods, s-smite evil," he managed to choke out before unleashing everything he had upon her, into her, her scream all he could hear.

He lay atop her, chest heaving and arms sore, and kissed the damp hair at her temple when he could finally muster the energy to lift his head. "Did I convert you?"

"Mm," she nodded. "Maybe. You can never really be sure, though, with demons. I might need some more punishment, just in case."


End file.
